King No More
by MaternalNyx
Summary: Logan has been captured and awaits trial. He tries to forgive himself in the face of death and hopes that his sister can do the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: This has nothing to do with my other story, My Albion, despite the princess having the same name. Consider is an AU if you must. ^-^

Please visit the Fable Meme to keep it alive and to read other stories! :D

* * *

Logan knew the day had been coming. He had seen her in the crowd when Major Swift was executed. The anger in her eyes chilled him to the bone and he held himself back from sending the guards to seize her. When she left Albion, he sent the boats after her and demanded that she be brought back alive. They had been fired upon and in a fit of rage and sorrow had the ship captains punished for firing on her ship. It came as no surprise when he heard that ships were amassing off the coast, ships bearing flags that only he recognized. She had gone to Aurora.

The sounds of the battle raged outside the castle, the sky brightened by the burning of the city's old quarters. Logan watched from the war room, trying to spy Tara amongst the crowd. They were coming for him. A rebellion had threatened to break out for the past year but he would have never guessed his own blood would be leading it against him.

A loud crash sounded from behind him and Logan wheeled around, beginning to draw his blade. His hands stopped as his eyes fell on his sister. Tara's once pristine face now bore scars of battle, she wore men's clothing, her hair was darkened to a shade similar to his own, and her eyes, once filled with the naivety that came with youth, burned with anger. Despite it all Logan told himself that she was beautiful, and she was. Seeing the world for what it was had hardened her.

"So, this is how it ends. The old fool and the child who ran away." Logan sheathed his sword and trained his eyes on his sister. She met his gaze as her grip on her weapon tightened. "You've finally become the woman I always wanted you to be." There was shift in her eyes and it was something only he could have noticed.

Walter moved forward and Tara followed close behind. "She's a lot more than that," he snorted. "And now she's ready to take your place."

Those words weighed heavy on Logan and he finally turned his eyes away from Tara's. "Perhaps it is time for someone else to lead Albion."

"You were never a leader," Tara cried. "Just another tyrant."

Logan winced at the venom in his sister's voice but kept his head high as he slowly rounded the map table. "Did it ever occur to you that I may have had good reason to be?" He ran his fingers over the edge of the table stopping when he grew close to the duo.

"We're not interested in your reasons," Walter spat.

"Cower behind ignorance if you will," Logan replied, turning his attention to the old man, "but my sister deserves to know the truth."

Walter suddenly seized Logan, knocking him off balance and causing a muffled gasp to escape Tara. "Save it for the trial, Logan. You can beg for your life then." He pulled Logan away, not noticing the pleading look the fallen king gave to his sister as they locked eyes once more.


	2. Chapter 2

He was nothing more than a criminal now, locked away in a cell and waiting for what ever fate had in store. Logan was left to his thoughts and memories of the past four years. He had been on a downward spiral fueled by the helpless feelings he harbored. There had been no one he could turn to and to confide in. A deal had been struck with Reaver but the man had his own agenda.

Time meant nothing at that point and even the meals were given at intervals that didn't seem right. Logan received no friendly visits and the men who guarded him, once loyal to him alone, paid him little attention. Walter came to his cell, demanding some explanation or to see him fall beneath the verbal abuse but he ignored the man. They had been friends once but now Logan found himself shunning contact and wishing only to be alone.

Logan knew he had caused so much pain. People died for his cause and he killed to make sure that things had gone his way. Now, sitting in the cell, all he could wonder is if Tara would listen to him. She had been to Aurora and no doubt bore witness to the darkness. She would understand.

The din of celebration was a muffled sound in the cells below the castle. Logan knew what it was for; Tara' coronation. He would have given anything to watch the proceedings, to hold her and congratulate her but no one had given him the luxury. He was a prisoner and, by popular vote, a tyrant; as such he deserved nothing.

It was the soft sound of footsteps that brought Logan out of his thoughts. He had the sinking feeling that his trail and possible execution would be that very day. It wasn't the best way to start one's reign over the country but it seemed like those who had worked against would want it that way. He hid his face in his hands, muttering something akin to a prayer as the footsteps grew closer.

"Brother?"

Logan's head shot up when he heard Tara's voice. She stood on the other side of the bars, gloved hands wringing as she looked at him. He knew too well that she was uncomfortable, whether it was due to the dress she wore or that he sat in prison he couldn't tell. What Logan could tell was that she was unhappy.

"The crown suits you," Logan said, slowly standing. He should have gotten straight to the point and asked why she was there but he found himself wanting her company.

Tara gave a nervous chuckle, her hands reaching up and trailing over the golden item. "I didn't think it would be so heavy."

Logan tentatively approached the bars, "Is that mother's dress?"

"No. Jasper saw to it that one was tailored in it's image." Tara looked down at herself, "I feel so awkward wearing it. Men's clothing seem much more comfortable."

"You look beautiful, Tara." Logan reached through the bars and, with quivering fingers, stroked Tara's cheek. "Mother would be proud to see you like this."

Tara smiled, turning her face slightly into the touch, and stared at her hands. "Not with all these scars and callused fingers."

Logan pulled his hand away, "You should be enjoying this day. Not down in the dungeon with someone waiting trial."

"You're still my brother," Tara replied with annoyance in her voice. "I'm sorry it came to this, I really am."

"I should be the one apologizing. I pushed you far beyond your point but I don't think I was wrong in doing so." Logan noticed the confusion and pain on Tara's face, choosing to turn away rather the face her.

Tara twined her fingers around the bars of the cell, "All those people you had killed, Elliot...and the ones you ignored in Aurora, you feel no regret?"

He could feel his body tense at the question and was happy that he had his back to Tara. "I had my reasons, Tara."

"Please tell me." She was begging

"You will have to wait for the trial," Logan replied glancing over his shoulder. He could see the emotions work across her face until anger took hold.

"No," Tara snarled, baring her teeth like an animal. "You will tell me now, brother, or I will call for you execution at this moment. I demand to know."

"You have my answer. You can either accept it or have me killed."

"I am Queen, Logan."

"And you have been for only a short time," Logan snapped, rounding on Tara. "I am asking you, as your brother, to wait."

Tara frowned and spat at him before leaving. Logan hadn't expected that reaction and, with a heavy sigh, he sat on the lone bed in the cell, waiting for his execution that day.

It never came.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look like hell."

Logan stared at Walter, waiting for something more but nothing followed. The hatred that had been in the man's eyes when he pushed him into the cell was no longer there. This was the Walter he knew. "I suppose I do," Logan replied.

"Your trial will be starting soon, Logan. Is there anything you would like to request?"

"A bath and something clean to wear. I may be the most hated man in Albion but I have the right to be presentable."

Walter couldn't deny him that and motioned for the guards. For the first time in years Logan found himself being watched as he bathed. He knew the reasons but it was no less embarrassing. Fresh clothes were brought to him and much to his surprise Walter saw to it that it was one of the finer suits he wore to court. Logan smiled to himself; even though he was technically a prisoner, he was still seen as the son of the Hero Queen.

"It sounds like a lot of people have come to hear my sister's judgment," Logan said.

"Many people want to see you put to death and I can understand their feelings." Walter replied, leading him down the empty hallway.

"Will you promise me something, Walter?"

"And what might that be?"

"If my sister decides the best course of action is my death, I want you guide her through what is to come. Help her become the ruler our mother had been." Walter gave no reply but Logan knew he would do so.

Much to Logan surprise and horror the throne was filled to capacity. The moment they noticed he was being brought in the soft murmurs became angry cries. Logan ignored them and pushed as much of the sound out of his mind as Walter pulled him forward. He turned his eyes towards the throne only to see the angry faces of the other rebellion leaders. He recognized each face and remembered every wrong he had committed. In the pit of his stomach Logan knew that if Tara listened to these people his death was almost certainly assured.

The angry shouts turned to cheers, causing Logan to glance over his shoulder. His sister stood at the entrance with wide eyes. It was obvious she was stunned by the amount of people before as well as her reception. Logan watched as she moved down the aisle, her head held high and her eyes set on the throne. She was dressed in men's clothing but looked no less regal as she turned and took her place. Her eyes fell on him and Logan watched her jaw tense before she looked away.

"Logan, former King of Albion, you stand accused today of crimes against the kingdom and its people." Walter's words echoed above the noise of the people, his voice demanding silence as he trained his eyes on Logan. "Those who brought you to justice will now speak."

Sabine stepped forward, his bent body shaking with anger. "There's not a soul alive in the kingdom who hasn't suffered for his glory. And plenty who've died for it," the man spat. "I say let him have some death of his own."

Tara lowered her head, glancing up as Ben Finn stepped forward. "Look, I'm not one for lopping people's head off, but we saw Major Swift executed like it was a bloody circus act. He deserves nothing less as far as I'm concerned."

Logan swallowed his fear as he listened to those words echo in the suddenly silent room. He eyed Paige as she slowly moved to Tara's side, knowing that she was a vocal opponent of his amongst the common folk. "But aren't we better than that?" Paige looked at Tara who was watching her, obviously putting trust in her words. "Isn't that why we fought to be here now? I've seen what Logan has done to this city. People starving to death, children forced to work….but killing him now won't solve anything."

"It's not my place to decide his fate but his betrayal condemned many of my people to death." This time it was Kalin who spoke, the leader of the Auroran people and a strong woman. She looked at Logan with disgust, "He promised us salvation and then left us to face the darkness alone."

"I had good reason to break that promise. And I have good reason for the crimes you claim I committed," Logan said, breaking his silence and causing all eyes to turn to him. He took a step forward, shrugging off Walter's hand as he looked at the people who spoke against. "The day I returned to Albion I received a visit from a blind seer; Theresa, our mother's guide."

Tara's eyes widened at the utterance of the woman's name. "What?"

"She showed me the future of this kingdom. The darkness of Aurora is coming here, bringing death, destruction, the end of our way of life." Logan balled his hands into fists as his pleading eyes suddenly turned hard as he stared down those around him. "The sacrifices I had to make, I did them to protect Albion. If a few had to suffer, it was to build an army. If a few had to die, it was to save the country."

Logan locked eyes with Tara for a moment before lowering them once more, "I have spent years preparing for this attack. Let me stand by your side now and all my soldiers will be yours to command. Let us face the coming darkness together."

Walter was suddenly at his side, causing Logan to look up with a start. "If this is true, it it's really coming here," he said. "We're all in grave danger."

The crowd murmured in response. They had never known what was lurking outside of their realm and now they heard talk of an attack. Uneasiness was not theirs alone, those who stood at Tara's side mirrored the feelings of the crowd.

Logan chose his words carefully, knowing full well what memories would be roused as he spoke. "You have the power over life and death, sister. Now choose."

Tara stood and stared at Logan, the emotions on her face were, for the first time, indecipherable. In that moment he knew that Tara saw the fear in his own eyes before he shut them tightly. "This is not the time for revenge. We need your help, Logan."

Cries of anger were quickly raised in the crowd. Walter wheeled around, "The Queen has made her decision. Logan's life will be spared."

Logan felt the weight on his body, the years of struggling and inner turmoil, melt away. The relieved smile on his face last for an instant, disappearing when he noticed Tara approaching him. "I know you will never forgive me for what I've done," he said, once she was beside him. "You told me so once, remember?"

"Of course I do," Tara replied.

"But what matters now is that we defend our land. The castle is yours, and so is the throne." Logan heaved a sigh, "I'm glad to be rid of them."

Tara took Logan's arm, waving off Walter and the guards as she led him out of the room. "Where will you go?"

"We have a home near Mistpeak Valley, if you remember." Logan replied. "I will be there until I'm needed."

"I remember it," Tara said with a soft smile. She continued to lead him farther away from the throne room, stopping finally when they were secluded. "You should have told me, Logan. I would have understood. I could have helped you."

Logan faced his sister, "I didn't wish to burden you with such knowledge. I wanted to protect you more than anything else." He watched as tears trailed down Tara's cheeks. Like he had done years before, Logan wiped them away with gloved fingers. She looked at him and forced a smile, which caused him to smile in return. "You've become a beautiful woman, Tara."

Tara leaned forward and pressed her lips against her brother's. He was surprised that the kiss wasn't the familial peck they had given each other as children. There was more behind this show of gratitude. She loved him more than he had realized, that much Logan knew now. He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'll miss you, Logan." Tara whispered.

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

A/N: This was all I had planned for the prompt, though it could continue on here if it's requested. If not, it stands alone. :d


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for taking so long in posting. Life has a way of sneaking up on you. :P

* * *

Within the first week of leaving the palace and settling in an old family home, affectionately called Hunter's Lodge, Logan began receiving letters from Tara. She missed him. That was the first thing she would write every letter that he received. Running the kingdom wasn't what she thought it would be and she was afraid of what was going to happen. There were so many promises she had made and she worried about fulfilling them.

Logan dutifully replied to each letter. He tried his best to raise her spirits and give some words of wisdom. He told Tara that Walter was there to help. The man was a fountain of knowledge when it came to the kingdom and its people. While all the others in her group of rebel leaders may have dispersed for the time being, Walter was still there.

Hunger's Lodge was too large for one person but Logan preferred his solitude. He had hired a woman to clean for him once every few days, but even then there was little interaction between them. Logan could tell the woman didn't like him but a job was a job. He paid her no mind and focused on reading and delving into hobbies that he had long forgotten.

Eventually Logan found himself wanting some form of companionship. While he was close to both the Dweller Camp and Brightwall, he could never force himself to travel to either. His tyranny was still fresh in the people's mind and there was no doubt he would be met with anger. In the end he bought himself a dog, one to be trained as a hunting hound, and a horse. With the money that had been left in his name, Logan had a stable built and began to wonder about his life away from the throne.

It worried Logan when the post didn't arrive. Tara seemed to be rather staunch on a letter arriving on the same day, every week. He shrugged it off, though. Logan could only assume that it was royal duties that had kept her from sending the letter. There had been many times when he had no time to do simple things, even the ones that had been placed in a routine.

Logan gave a sharp whistled as he stepped into the midday sun. He heard a high pitched bark sound as a reply. It was only a matter of seconds before his canine companion came bounding through the knee high grass. The dog's brown fur was damp, giving the indication that either he ran through a puddle to get to him or had been swimming in a nearby pond. Either way the dog was there and excited that he had been called.

"Come on," Logan said softly, "let's see how Macha is fairing."

The dog recognized the horse's name and quickly bounded for the stable. Logan followed, glancing up at the passing clouds. They were growing larger as the day went on and they were moving at a swift pace. He wasn't well versed in reading the weather but he knew what it was like before a storm.

"Elcmar!" Logan glanced down at his companion as he spoke the word. He smiled as the dog barked in response; he was learning his name. "Keep watch." With another bark he trotted out of the barn and took his spot in the sun-kissed grass. Logan took his time tending to the Macha and the horse enjoyed every moment. With Elcmar far from being the ideal hunting dog, she wasn't taken out as much as Logan wished.

An alarmed bark brought Logan out of his thoughts and caused Macha to pull away with a tense snort. It seemed none of them were used to the idea of visitors. Logan stroked Macha's neck, whispering to her before slipping out of the stable. Elcmar stood beside the large door, fur on his back bristling as he continued to bark.

Logan followed his dog's gaze, spotting a carriage coming to a stop at the property's gate. He didn't recognize it; the woman who cleaned his home lived close enough to walk. "Let's go," he whispered. Elcmar followed beside him, ears back and a growl still in his throat. Drawing closer it was still a mystery as to who sat in the carriage. The driver wore plain clothes and, as Logan expected, glared at him.

"I believe you may have the wrong property," Logan said. "I don't receive visitors."

The man frowned and dropped to the ground. "You do now," he said softly as he brushed past Logan. Straightening himself out and putting on a straight face the man opened the carriage door. "We've arrived, ma'am."

Logan felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Tara step out of the carriage, squinting in the sun. "T-Tara?" he stammered.

Tara turned to her brother and for a moment looked slightly confused. It made sense to Logan, though. He had changed over the weeks he was away from the castle; no longer dressed like royalty and, for the first time in ages, eating properly once more. Logan looked like how he had before leaving for Aurora: healthy and toned from work, though now it was due to working with animals and chopping wood rather than swordplay.

"Oh my!" Tara gasped, raising her gloved hands to her mouth. Her escort moved to open the gate but she didn't seem to notice. Ignoring the fact that she was wearing a dress Tara leapt over the fence and threw herself into her brother's arms. "Oh, Logan! I've missed you so much."

Logan could feel his heart pounding as he wrapped his sister in a tight embrace. "You look wonderful, Tara. I am surprised to see you dressed as a woman."

Tara pulled away, giving a playful scowl as she fixed her clothes. "I have to make a good impression at times. And you! I haven't seen you like this in years!" Logan felt himself flush as Tara ran her hands over his arms, her fingers seeming to caress the hidden muscles. "I hadn't realized that keeping that secret took such a toll on you, brother."

"Neither had I."

"You smell like a horse, though."

"That's what happens when you work with one." Logan glanced at Elcmar; he was no longer barking and seemed rather confused. "Why don't you head inside. I just need to finish up in the stable. Elcmar, go with her."

Tara smiled as she looked down at Logan's companion. "If I would have known you had a dog I would have brought mine!" She patted Elcmar on the head and motioned for the carriage driver to follow as she headed towards the house.

Running a hand through his hair Logan headed back to the stable. He didn't know why his sister had decided to visit and his memories of their last moments together were suddenly brought to the forefront of his mind. Running his tongue across his lower lip Logan pushed the thoughts away. He had to focus on other things.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wish you would have told me you were coming to visit."

"And ruin the surprise?" Tara was sprawled out on the floor, lying on her stomach as she stroked an elated Elcmar. Her gloves had been tossed on the table and her bags set just at the door. It was obvious she had already made herself at home. "I don't remember much of this place. Have we always had that stable?"

Logan shook his head and sat on the couch, watching Tara as she continued to give Elcmar all the attention he wanted. "I had it built recently. There is a reason why this is called Hunter's Lodge. Father would stay here when he and his friends decided to leave on a hunting trip."

"You joined him on some of those, didn't you?"

"Only a few before he passed away. Mother never wanted to venture here and my taste for hunting left me for a short time." Logan motioned to Elcmar, "That's his purpose. Elcmar is going to be a hunting dog."

Tara grinned, scratching the dog behind his ears. "And you'll be the best hunting dog ever, won't you boy?"

"Why did you come to visit?" Logan asked resting his chin on his hand.

"I needed to get away." Tara sat up and pulled Elcmar into her lap. She continued to pet him, ignoring his struggles to get away before finally letting go. "It's so hard to please everyone. I don't think I'm becoming the queen everyone wanted me to be."

Logan sighed and motioned for Tara to join him on the couch. She didn't hesitate, a smile on her lips as she sat by his side and nuzzled against him. "You will never please everyone, Tara. Someone will be unhappy with what you decree or how you disperse money. You need to do what's right for the kingdom." He draped his arm around Tara's shoulders and let his head rest against hers as he stared at the empty fireplace. "You may have to break a few of your promises to do so but it will all be for the greater good."

"And after we defeat the Crawler," Tara sighed. "What shall I do then?"

"Rule and find the one you wish to be the King at your side."

Tara let out groan, voicing her displeasure at the idea.

"Unfortunately, Tara, that's how it will go," Logan chuckled. "Surely during your time in Albion you've met someone who has caught your eye?"

"No," Tara huffed. She leaned into her brother's embrace, glaring at nothing particular. After a moment Logan felt her shoulders slump and her head rest heavily on his shoulder. "No one I met seemed to be 'king' material."

Logan smiled slightly, "And what do you consider 'king' material?"

"I suppose someone who cares about the people of Albion and wants nothing more than to see the kingdom prosper." Tara's voice drifted off for a moment. Logan opened his mouth to inquire further but remained silent as he felt his sister's fingers stroke his leg as she continued to speak. "He needs to be strong, both in the physical and emotional sense. Protective, loving. Wanting nothing more than to see me happy! The type of person that would love to take me away and show me that I am the only one that matters in his world."

Logan couldn't respond to any of that. He felt his heart beating heavy in his chest and was frightened Tara could hear it. Her fingers stopped moving and she pushed herself to her feet, stretching lazily. Logan watched her movements, tried his best to study her expression to see if she gave any inkling that she was fully aware of what she was doing. Like always Tara managed to hide her emotions, save for her joy as she walked over to Elcmar.

"Would it be okay if I wander the property?"

Tara's voice brought Logan back to his senses. "Of course," he nodded. "Take Elcmar with you and be back by sundown."

"Sundown?"

"That's when I usually eat."

"Ah! You cook now?" Tara grinned.

"It's nothing compared to what you're used to at the palace," Logan smiled, "but it's enough to feed you."

Tara laughed, waving her hand as she and Elcmar headed for the door. "I bet it tastes wonderful, Logan." She left with a bright smile, her new canine friend barking happily after her.

Logan sat in the silence, cradling his head as he closed his eyes. He could still feel his sister's weight against him and her fingers on his leg. It felt like she was toying with him but Logan couldn't rightfully be upset with her. Not only did he lack proof but he had found himself enjoying the attention. Even the kiss Tara had given him weeks ago had burnt itself into his memory and he found himself, in moments of weakness, lingering on it.

The emotions were confusing, Logan knew that much. And if he knew his sister as well as himself, he knew that Tara was confused as well.

/ / / / / /

Dinner wasn't anything special but Logan found Tara showering him with praise on making it. He apologized about the lack of entertainment but suggested she read. She took him up on the offer, grabbing one of the many books in the house and once more sprawling on the floor before the fire place. The night was cool but not enough for a fire but Tara insisted and Logan found himself unable to deny her the request.

Logan tried to busy himself with his sketching. It was a hobby he had enjoyed as a child but little became of it. He had mastered sketching both Macha and Elcmar in various poses and was had tried his hand at landscapes with little success. That night he set out with the idea of sketching Elcmar once more but found himself drawing his sister instead.

"Is this what you do now," Tara asked with a yawn. "Read and doodle in that book of yours? Don't you visit Brightwall?"

"No. I doubt I'd be all that welcome," Logan murmured, more focused on his sketch. Tara looked up at him, breaking his concentration. He closed the book swiftly and went to retrieve something else from the bookshelf. "How long were you planning on staying?"

Tara shrugged and rested her chin on her hands. "Only a week. How about we visit the pub in Brightwall tomorrow?"

Logan ignored the suggestion, "I'm surprised Walter let you visit and for such a long time."

"He had no choice. I told him he either let me go and send for a carriage or I would walk." Tara paused and watched Logan settle back into his seat. "You never answered my question."

"I told you, I wouldn't be welcome."

"You shouldn't care." Tara stood, leaving her book on the floor as she drew closer to her brother. Logan looked at her over the edge of his book. He said nothing as Tara took the book from his hands, tossing it onto the seat beside him, and tugged him to his feet. She hugged Logan tightly. "With everything I have to do, all the preparations for the coming battle, I want to spend time with you when I can. Staying cooped up any where isn't the way to do it. Just one night out would be wonderful."

Timidly Logan wrapped his arms around Tara, returning the embrace. "Alright. If that's how you feel we can go out tomorrow." He stroked her hair, catching the scent of lavender and noticing that her hair was slowly returning to its natural color. "No one was ever able to tell you no."

Tara looked up and flashed a smug smile. "In that case I think we should get some rest. It feels like it's getting late."

"I suppose it is."

"Where am I sleeping?"

Logan cursed beneath his breath; that was something he hadn't thought about. There was only one bed in the house and before that moment there wasn't a use for any more. The house had been rarely used for more than a single night, and the was either by both their parents or only their father. "The bed, upstairs."

Tara's eye narrowed slightly, "And you?"

"I'll sleep down here during your visit."

"No you won't! I bet that bed is big enough for four people!"

Tara wriggled out of Logan's arms and stomped up the stairs. He waited for a moment, listening to her muffled voice as she surveyed everything. "I knew it!" Tara peered down at Logan from the sleeping loft, a slight frown on her face. "This bed is more than big enough for us both!"

"I'm not sharing a bed with you, Tara," Logan replied. "It's not proper."

"Then you're taking the bed. This is your place and you should have the bed."

"If it is my place and you are Queen, then you should be more comfortable."

Tara drummed her fingers on the railing, her frown deepening. They had been in such stalemates before and there was usually a third party to smooth things out. "Well then, as your Queen I am ordering you to share this damn bed with me."

"You're being childish."

"And you're being stubborn. We're sharing the bed and that's that!"

Tara disappeared from sight, signaling that any form of conversation on the subject was done. Logan grabbed his sister's luggage and joined her in the loft. She paused in her activity, which appeared to be nothing more than tossing the many pillows around the bed, to give him a frown. He sighed and let the luggage drop near the landing.

"Here are your things. I'll wait downstairs while you change."

"Take your night clothes with you so you can change as well. Things will only take longer if I have to go down there and wait for you to dress." Logan couldn't disagree and when everything was said and done both were feeling the call of sleep.

Tara was already beneath the blankets when Logan had extinguished the lights. The moon provided enough light to guide him to the bed and beneath the blankets without an issue. He had his back to Tara and his eyes trained on the wall as thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. It was easy to cope with them on his own but when the object of those thoughts lay beside him, Logan found it hard to push them away.

"Logan?"

"Yes, Tara?"

She shifted beneath the blanket, obviously turning to face him. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here."

Logan smiled to himself, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I know I can be difficult and childish, but you tolerate it all." Logan's breath caught in his throat as he felt Tara slide closer to him. She lay so close beside him but didn't touch him or place herself in his arms. "Ever since our last meeting I...You're always the last thing on my mind when I sleep and the first thought to enter it when I wake."

Logan couldn't respond. He couldn't tell her that her face had been plaguing his thoughts as well. "You should rest, Tara. It's been a long day." Logan expected her to move away or voice her displeasure but she did nothing. He could feel Tara's warm breath against his neck and with breathy sigh he found it harder to ignore. Logan forced his eyes shut and focused his mind elsewhere until he finally drifted to sleep.


End file.
